


What Is Real

by Verai



Series: Corrections [13]
Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Drama, F/M, Name-Calling, Porn With Plot, Romance, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23866864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verai/pseuds/Verai
Summary: You’re a barista at the Strada Cafe, and you’ve noticed that a couple of men who seem somewhat familiar have been visiting lately, with two of your regulars. You have a hard time believing that it’s Arthur & Charles, two of the bouncers from the BDSM club you used to attend when you lived in the big city. Then one of their friends shows up, and now you’re 100% sure it’s them, because you couldn’t forget those warm brown eyes and charming demeanor if your life depended on it.
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Reader
Series: Corrections [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1333165
Comments: 5
Kudos: 56





	1. We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> My first true Javier x Reader fic. @eddescuella, @mrsescuella, @javiescuellx, I dedicate this to you.

"Good morning!" you said cheerfully as the front door opened, the bells jingling daintily.

Two men greeted you with a polite smile and a nod before sitting at a corner table. They must be waiting for someone, you thought, as they did not stop to purchase something from the counter. 

You had seen the two men more often recently, but not together; in fact, you had seen them paired with two of your regulars, the veterinarian and the prison guard. Part of you felt strange, seeing them here in this city after so long. They didn’t recognize you, which was a relief. Then again, you wouldn’t blame anyone for not recognizing you if they saw you outside of that club.

Two years ago, when you moved to this city to start over, you swore off your other life. You had been a grocery clerk by day, and at night you would go down to the Free & Brave, dressed to the nines in your best latex dress, and play your heart out.

But you had gotten too close to a certain club employee; he was just doing his job and you were addicted to his services, coming back to the club again and again, just for him. In hindsight, it was cringey, the way you always looked for him, the way just one smile from him would light up your whole night. His suave mannerisms, his voice, and his guitar playing were only part of the whole package. You sincerely cared about him as a whole person, but you were starting to feel foolish, knowing that he didn’t feel the same way.

So when you got fired from your job, you decided it was time to leave the big city and head east, away from the complicated feelings, away from your addiction, away from everything. On one hand, you wanted desperately to see him again, and on the other, you wanted to just forget about what you had been.

Every date, every lover, every one night stand you’d had since then? No one could compare. You were never satisfied.

The door jingled open again.

“Good morning!” you said before turning to the door. You paused for a split second, your heart leaping into your throat. Forcing it back down, you continued. “Welcome to Strada Cafe!”

“Hi,” the man that haunted your memories said with a polite smile. He looked around and spotted the other two men and waved at them. “I’ll come back to order something,” he said to you before he joined his friends.

Your heart was hammering. Did your eyes deceive you?

Was that… Javier?

***

“Hello gentlemen,” Javier said as he walked towards the two men who looked back at him with neutral expressions. He had emailed them, asking to meet up. When they agreed to meet him in a cafe, he was both relieved and anxious; after all, he was the one who had pushed them away when they had told him the truth about the Free & Brave’s secret operations. So he understood why they weren’t exactly welcoming him back with open arms.

“Javier,” Arthur said, nodding at him. “Been a long time.”

“A couple of years at least,” he replied. “A lot has happened.”

Charles stayed quiet, watching Javier sit down.

“Listen, about… the club.” Javier took a breath and blew it out slowly, a contrite look on his face. “You were right. You were both right. I should’ve left. I just… I didn’t want to see the truth.”

“At least you see it now, right?” Arthur asked. When Javier nodded, he continued. “So where’ve you been?”

“The feds detained all of us, told us to not leave town while they did the investigation. I had to get a job somewhere, so I worked at a restaurant for a while. The feds kept bringing me in for questioning. It was a mess. Different agents would ask me the same question, over and over. But I didn’t have anything to tell them. When they finally told me I was free to go, I started looking for a quiet place to live. Moved out here a couple of days ago. John told me you two lived out here.”

“You still talk to John?” Charles asked.

“We email sometimes. Not much talking, really,” he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

“Oh,” was all Charles could say. He suspected there was more to this than just Javier’s response, but he didn’t have any desire to pry.

“So how’ve you two been doing?” Javier asked, changing subjects.

Charles and Arthur both shrugged. “Doin’ fine, I s’ppose,” Arthur replied. “Just workin’ almost every day, gettin’ by.”

Javier nodded. “Sounds… nice.” He sighed. “I’ll just cut to the chase. I need to find a new job.”

“You tried the internet?” Charles asked, a bit sarcastically.

Javier ignored the jab at his intelligence, though it grated a little at his pride. “I did, but I was hoping one of you had a lead.”

Arthur shook his head. “We don’t. Our boss isn’t hiring at the moment.”

Charles glanced at Arthur before responding. “We’ll let you know if she needs another person.”

Javier bowed his head. “Thank you." He paused for a moment before continuing. "I know things didn’t end well back there, but I want to start over. You two were the most level-headed guys at that place.” 

He held out his hand. "I’m sorry for what I said. Forgive me.”

Charles took his hand and shook it firmly. “It’s alright. Water under the bridge.”

When Javier turned to Arthur and offered his hand, Arthur glanced at Charles, who nodded imperceptibly. Taking his hand, he shook it once before letting go. “I haven’t forgotten, Javier.”

Wrinkling his brow at Arthur’s response, Javier nodded. “I understand. Let me buy you a drink, then you can go about your day.”

***

You couldn’t overhear the three of them talking clearly, but you knew that there was something going on, when Javier shook both of their hands, and then got up and walked towards the counter. You fumbled your pencil as you tried to set it down before going back to the register.

“Wh-what can I get for you?” you asked, attempting to hide your nerves.

“Two coffees, black, and a honey lavender latte.”

You blinked. “Alright, anything to eat?”

“No, but thank you.”

You rang him up and turned the tablet to him so he could pay. When he finished and you turned the tablet back to you to complete the order, you noticed he was looking at you in a curious way.

“I think I know you,” he said.

You swallowed. “Um, maybe?” Your voice cracked as you finally looked up at him and met his kind gaze.

Suddenly he smiled. “Don’t lie, querida. I thought I recognized you.”

Querida. His pet name for you at the club. He remembered. And you panicked.

“I, um, well, yes,” you stammered.

“I won’t bother you while you’re working. Can I come see you after your shift?”

“Yes!” you said with far too much enthusiasm. “Come back at 3pm,” you said more quietly. You passed him two cups of black coffee. 

“I’ll be here,” Javier said, winking at you as he went back to his table.

Your heart beating wildly in your chest, you quickly went to make the latte. You knew it was for Javier; after all, his room at the club always had a light lavender scent.

***

After accepting the coffee from Javier, Arthur and Charles made their excuses and left, saying they had other errands they needed to do, leaving Javier to wait for his latte alone. He sat at the table, staring outside and contemplating his future; he had left the big city to start over. It still hurt to think about the past and the choices he made, the sides he took when he should’ve thought about it more carefully.

But he had cared so much about the club. He had cared about Dutch, the man who brought him in, encouraged his talents, encouraged him to be free. He taught him to treat others with respect, to be open to new things, to be a better person altogether.

And instead, he turned out to be the head of an underground crime syndicate, with alleged ties to assassinations and blackmail.

It hurt to have his belief in someone turn out to be so misplaced.

At least he could take comfort in the fact that most of the crew were just as in the dark about the club’s ties to the underground as he was. When he reached out to the others who had left, only Lenny had responded. Without him, Javier would never have gotten in contact with John, to whom he apologized, but got the feeling that he was still angry at him for what he had said before.

He was surprised that John told him where Arthur and Charles were, after he had asked. Maybe it was because he had written that he wanted to apologize to them.

Charles was a forgiving man. Arthur… Arthur still carried a grudge. That much he could tell.

Javier knew things would never be the same. But at least he could start over in this city with the knowledge that he had a chance at reclaiming some of the connections he once had. It gave him hope.

***

“You forgave him so easily.”

“It’s been a couple years, Arthur.”

“Do you even remember what he said to us?”

“I know. But he was intensely loyal to Dutch. When your faith in someone is upended like that…. Some people don’t handle it well.”

Arthur rolled his eyes. “You’re a better man than me.”

As they walked to their cars, Charles clapped Arthur on the back. “You’re a good man too, Arthur.”

He shrugged. “If you say so.”

Charles smiled. “Just ask your lady.”

Arthur sighed. He knew what she would say. “Alright, alright.” He pointed at his beat up truck. “I’m goin’ to see her.”

“Tell her I said hi.”

Arthur raised two fingers and waved goodbye as he got into his truck and took off.

***

“Here’s your latte.”

Javier looked up at the barista and smiled. Another connection that he had thought disappeared forever now stood before him. He felt like the world had given him a second chance; he wasn’t going to screw it up.

***

Javier’s dazzling smile blinded you to everything else, and for a moment all you could do was smile back like a fool.

“Where’d your friends go?” you asked.

“They had things to do,” he said, looking out the window again, looking a little forlorn. 

You immediately sat down, despite knowing that you had to get back to the counter right away. Touching his arm, you gave him a sympathetic look. “You can stay here as long as you need,” you said kindly.

“Thank you,” he said as he turned to meet your eyes. “I’m happy to see you again.”

You felt warm all of a sudden. “Me too,” you said. Patting his arm, you got up and went back to your counter, but you were definitely distracted by the man in the corner.

Eventually, he got up and left, winking at you before he left. “See you at 3,” he mouthed to you while you were ringing up another customer.

You were so distracted that you had to reset the transaction, much to the chagrin of your boss.

***

When 3 o’clock rolled around, you signed out of the Clover station, swapped places with your coworker, and bounded to the back room. As you were clocking out and pulling your stuff out of your locker, your boss came up to you.

“Hey, can we talk?”

_ Oh god, _ you thought. “Sure,” you said with some trepidation.

“You made a couple of mistakes today at the register. You caught them before you finalized the transaction, but still.”

You nodded. “I know, I’ll be more careful in the future.”

“Alright. Also, don’t flirt with the customers.”

You felt your face heat with embarrassment. “I wasn’t flirting, he’s an old acquaintance,” you replied, tamping down your irritation as best as you could.

“Uh huh. Well, you have a good rest of your day.”

As she walked away, you breathed a sigh of relief and quickly left out the back door. Walking around to the front, you saw Javier, waiting for you.

He had on a pair of brown chukka boots, dark blue jeans, and a black athletic cut T-shirt, tight on his lean muscled body. You could see the bottom of his eagle tattoo that you knew adorned his left pectoral and curved around his shoulder, the tattoo that he had gleefully shown you on a rainy night after a session, telling you how happy he was that he could finally afford to get it.

***

“Isn’t it sore?” you had asked, gesturing at his tattoo.

“A little, but I can handle it. Just to see you, I would brave a thousand needles.”

When he had told you that, your heart had fluttered and a part of you had wished it was all real, a real relationship, not a series of sessions at a fetish club, where you pretended to be someone else.

***

The two of you walked downtown, heading for a small burger place to grab food. You were hungry, and he offered to accompany you, though he had eaten not too long ago. 

You met his eyes, feeling shy all of a sudden. It was strange and yet oddly comforting to see him outside like this. You had never seen him like this before, and yet it felt natural, felt… real.

"So what brings you to town?" you asked, curious.

"I moved here."

You stared at him for a moment. "Really?" 

"Yeah." He was silent for a few moments before he continued. "Wanted a new start. So now I'm looking for a new job."

"We need a new barista," you blurted out before you could think better of it. 

He looked at you for a couple of seconds before he spoke. "Maybe I shouldn't. After all, it isn't good to date a coworker."

You stopped walking as you looked at him in shock. He laughed at your expression, turning around to face you. "Does that surprise you, querida?" 

"Yeah, it does," you said. "I mean, we, back then, I…"

He stepped closer to you and took your hands in his. "Let's start over. We can be real." Caressing your cheek, he leaned in. "What do you say?" 

He was so close. How many times in the past had he been this close? And yet this time was different from all the rest. You leaned into his touch and closed your eyes, reveling in the feel of his warm hand on your face. 

"Yes," you finally answered.

***

As you munched on a burger, Javier slowly sipped on a coke. He had asked what you’d been up to the past two years. You just gave him the rundown of how your life was pretty humdrum these days, since you moved here. You weren’t about to tell him everything, about how your addiction to your other life caused you to get fired from your previous job. 

You did tell him about how you spent your spare time writing, trying to put together ideas for a book, but you never got very far, always coming up with new ideas, never settling on one plot.

After a few minutes of silence as Javier absorbed everything you said, he finally spoke.

"The club closed a couple of years ago, pretty soon after you disappeared."

You were shocked. "Why?" you asked. 

He shrugged. “Finances got bad,” he said. “Everyone got laid off. I tried to stay in the city, but it’s hard to make a living there. So I came out here to have a quieter life for a while.” 

You nodded sympathetically.

“How about you?” he asked. “Why did you leave?”

“Same as you, wanted to live somewhere not crazy.” 

Javier laughed. "And yet life  _ is _ crazy, bringing us back together." He looked over at you, his face turning serious. "Are you getting what you need?" he said in a low voice. 

You nearly choked on your burger, swallowed, took a sip of your soda, and looked up at him. His sympathetic gaze did things to your heart, things that you were not prepared for. 

"No," you finally answered. "I missed you."

Javier's fingers caressed your cheek. "I missed you too, querida."

You reached up and held his hand, taking it away from your face. "Let's try being… normal. Maybe we go on a date first?"

He chuckled. “Sure, if that’s what you want.”

You nodded. Normalcy, that’s what you wanted right now.


	2. Back to Normal

The two of you planned to meet tomorrow night for dinner, just dinner. You suggested one of your favorite places, a small burger joint near the edge of town that had the best fries and the best shakes.

When you got home that night, you immediately started cleaning your place. You don’t know why you did it; maybe a part of you wanted to bring him home. Maybe you needed something to occupy your mind from freaking out because you had just asked your former dom on a real date.

The next day after work, where you managed to seem normal and not distracted, you rushed home to shower and change. Fretting over being casual or being a little dressed up, you finally settled for a good mix, a flowy blouse and a pair of dark blue straight leg jeans. You finished it with a pair of casual brown heels before you looked in the mirror. After a bit of makeup, you were ready to meet Javier on a date.

A regular, normal date.

***

“That was delicious,” Javier said as he patted his stomach. “I’ll have to come back here some time.”

“Hopefully with me,” you teased.

He wrapped an arm around your shoulder, pulling you in close before he kissed your temple.

A sweet moment of normalcy. 

Your heart raced. Turning to him, you had a memory flash through your mind: of him shirtless, of you tied up to a soft bed, of him playing with your body like an instrument that he was intimately familiar with, drawing out the sweetest cries and whimpers from you until your whole body convulsed and you came screaming his name.

“What are you thinking of?”

You blinked as Javier’s voice broke your reverie. He was looking at you, his eyes serious.

“N-nothing!”

He gripped your chin firmly, just enough to kick in your submissive tendency. He stared at you silently, his eyes unwavering. You nearly drowned in his gaze.

“I was thinking of you, when we were in the club,” you answered to his unspoken question.

“Do you need me?” he asked quietly.

You didn’t know how to answer. Yes, you did. But you didn’t want to grow dependent on him again. Not like that. So you stayed silent, unable to reply.

After a few moments, he sighed, then smiled kindly at you. “Let’s see where the night takes us, hm?”

You nodded and faced forward again as he let go of your shoulder and chin, only to take your hand, holding it gently as he walked with you back to his car.

***

He had driven you home. He walked you to your door. You should’ve said good night there and then.

Instead, you invited him in.

Next thing you knew, you were pushed up against the door, his body rubbing against yours, his lips leaving kisses up the column of your neck. You wrapped your arms around him and kissed him back, trying to get into it, but something was missing. 

After a few minutes, he stopped and looked at you. 

“You’re not turned on,” he said, concerned.

“I’m totally turned on,” you half-lied. You were turned on by Javier. But him being like all the other people you’ve dated? You were… bored by it.

Javier stood back and let you go as he observed you for a moment. “Why are you lying to me?”

He could always tell when you were. You turned away from him. “I… I’m lying to myself,” you replied with a self-deprecating laugh. “I'm trying to be normal and I'm failing when really I just want to enjoy things and not have to hide it or be ashamed of it.”

Javier chuckled. “Have you been living under a rock? Ever since those movies came out, these  _ things _ , as you say, have been more accepted.” He cupped your face in his warm hands. “Is that why you are ashamed? Because what we do is not what society thinks is normal?”

You nodded as your heart clenched, your pent up emotions bubbling out of you, as if his questioning had uncorked a bottle inside of you. “It’s not just that, Javi. I… lost my last job because I was addicted to this. All those times I stayed late at the club, when I should’ve come home and slept so I could get to work on time, so I’d actually be awake at work and not so tired that I kept making mistakes and gotten myself fired…”

It all came crashing out of you, like a tsunami of emotions, of how much of a wreck you had been, of how you still felt like trash, unable to get your shit together, how you had dreams of being a writer and how still, after all these years, you still couldn’t get one plot together to save your life…

Through your tears and your incoherent babbling, Javier held you close and rubbed circles around your back, just like he did for aftercare, all those years ago. You finally took a deep breath and felt like you had a major catharsis, like everything you had kept inside for so long was no longer weighing you down, no longer poisoning you with the constant shame.

“Feel better?” he asked after your sobbing had subsided for some time.

You nodded.

“Good. Let’s get some sleep.”

You looked at him. “You’d stay?”

“Of course, beautiful. Tonight, I’ll let you rest. Tomorrow, we work on your confidence. Because I know you’re better than you think.”

You didn’t have the energy to argue as he bundled you up and held you while you fell asleep, quietly humming a soft melody that wove around your heart.

***

It was your day off and Javier had asked if he could spend it with you. You didn’t mind, but you had to get some errands done in the morning, so he left to job hunt while you cleaned up and did some grocery shopping.

At lunch, he returned, with groceries of his own.

You were pleasantly surprised when he cooked a meal of pozole rojo, with your assistance, of course.

“There isn’t any good Mexican food around here,” he mentioned as he doled out a portion of the delicious soup. “So I had to learn.”

You broke into the tostadas and ate with him as he told you stories of his childhood, stories you had never heard because you hadn’t thought to ask. You learned so much about where he came from, why he believed in what he did, and ultimately, you learned why he was so drawn to you.

“There was something so… beautifully delicate, about you,” he said as he took the dishes back to the sink. “I just wanted to hold you and caress you and just…” He trailed off as he shrugged, returning to your side. “I guess I was a little addicted to you too.”

You stared at him, your mouth open slightly. You had no idea. You were so oblivious. “I… Goddamn, I thought you were just that nice to everyone who came to the club.”

Javier shook his head. “I was a switch, but all the other clients used me as their sub.”

“Is that… what you prefer?”

He shrugged. “As a sub, I don’t have to focus, only feel and follow orders. I can be disconnected from everything and not be attached to that person. But as a dom, I have to be hyper-focused and aware of my sub at all times. Their breathing, their reactions… to be so tuned in that I see nothing but them.” He held your hands. “I only dom for you, querida.” He caressed your cheek. “Only you.”

You swallowed. “Really?”

“Yes.” He leaned in and kissed your cheek softly. His lips grazed your ear. “ _ Solamente tú, mi querida _ .”

You shivered. At the time, you had thought Spanish was just something he sprinkled throughout his speech, a little bit of foreign flare. You later found out that it was something special.

***

“Come on, why won’t you speak to me in Spanish?”

Javier glared at the guest. “Because I’m not here to fulfill your Latino lover stereotypes. If you can’t accept that, then I suggest you pick someone else tonight.”

You could hear the annoyance in Javier’s tone. Standing in the lobby near the entrance of the club, you had stopped short after hearing his reply, as a large man smoothly moved past you towards Javier.

“Is there a problem?” Arthur said, his voice laced with irritation.

“No, no problem here,” the guest had said, sparing one last glance at Javier before walking to the main floor, deciding that staying in the club was not worth picking a fight with one of the employees.

Arthur glared until the guest was out of sight. “You alright?” he asked, turning to Javier.

“Of course. Just hate it when people assume things because of how I look.”

Arthur nodded. “Yup.” He caught you looking at the two of them, and nudged Javier. “Your, uh, lady is here.”

Javier turned to you and smiled, looking a bit tired. “Hello querida,” he said, walking up to you and taking your hands in his. “Good to see you again.”

You had looked at him, confused. “I thought you didn’t like speaking Spanish?”

“I only do it for people I’m close to,” he answered, poking your cheek and smiling softly.

***

“Did I ever tell you what querida means?” he asked as he pulled away. 

You shook your head.

“It means ‘dearest’,” he said as he raised your hand to his lips. “You are my dearest, because you bring my happiness with you.”

"Javi…"

He smiled and all your worries melted away. He stood up, taking you with him. 

"Can we play, my sweet?" 

You looked at him, saw the silent question in his eyes. Would you trust him with your pleasure once more? Did you need him?

You finally nodded.

He smiled knowingly, proud that you were being more aware of your needs as he led you to your bedroom. 

***

"You know what to do," he said as he began stripping off his shirt. 

Pulling a pillow off the bed, you put it on the floor and immediately kneeled down on it. 

"Good girl," he crooned. "I've missed you so." He glanced around your room before taking your chin in his hand.

“Scarf?”

You nodded, got up, grabbed two long scarves from your closet and handed them to him before resuming your position on your pillow.

“Thank you.”

He walked around you, running his fingers from one shoulder to the other as he observed your form. You hadn’t forgotten; it was as if his preferences were carved into your bones, with how you tucked your ankles precisely under your bottom, how you put your hands behind your back, how you bowed your head, waiting for Javier to guide you.

“You remember,” he said, sounding awestruck as he lifted your chin between his thumb and forefinger so he could stare into your eyes. He stood before you and unzipped his jeans slowly. “Seeing you like this makes me so hot,” he murmured as he pulled out his cock, stroking it a few times as he looked at you, the intensity of his dark brown eyes causing your heart to beat harder.

“Open up,” he ordered quietly, and you obediently opened your mouth. Taking his warm cock into your mouth, you lovingly looked up at him as you sucked and licked him, knowing exactly how to please him.

“My dirty little whore,” he said with a soft smile, knowing how wet you would get with his filthy words. “Love sucking my cock, baby?”

You hummed in agreement as you bobbed your head up and down his shaft.

“The sight of your lips wrapped around me, so lovely,” he said as he slowly stepped away from you. “But now I want to see your body. Strip for me.”

You stood up and smiled seductively as you stripped off your clothes, a practiced dance you had done for him so many times in the past. But this time was different; in your street clothes, with more items to remove, you could see him get more and more excited seeing your bra and panties, black and lace, matching just in case. As you slowly removed one strap of your bra, sliding it down your shoulder as you looked up at him, he smirked at you.

“You fucking tease.”

He stopped you, took your wrists, and tied them together. Kissing both your hands, he led you to the bed, laid you down on your back, and tied your ankles together.

“Not too tight?”

You shook your head.

“Good.” He crawled over you, caging you between his arms and legs. He pressed his forehead against yours and closed his eyes. “I missed you.”

You kissed him softly in response. His lips danced with yours, a slow, erotic build-up as his hands caressed your face, his tongue stroking yours as he invaded your mouth, the kiss becoming deeper and deeper until he pulled away, giving you a moment to breathe. He dipped his head down and found every sensitive spot on your neck and collarbone, nipping and kissing his way down your body. When he reached the junction of your thighs, he got up and shot you a serious look.

"You haven't been honest," he said, rolling you over into your belly. He caressed your ass, lovingly tracing your curves. "You know what that means."

You braced yourself. 

The first spank rang through the air like a gunshot, the silence afterwards a stark contrast. Then came a second, a third, until you lost count; you could only mewl helplessly as he smacked your bottom until the skin was rosy and sensitive. 

"Are you sorry for being a liar?" 

"Yes," you whimpered. 

"You'll never lie to me again?" 

"Never, sir."

He gently rolled you onto your back once more. Taking your ankles and lifting them up onto his left shoulder, he kneeled before you, bending you over as he slowly pushed into you with the tip of his cock. 

"I am going to pound your tight pussy until you pass out. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" 

"Y-yes, sir."

He pushed inside of you, angling his cock upwards as he grabbed your ass and lifted you up. His hands squeezed your sore cheeks and you whimpered. 

Javier loosened his grip and looked at you silently, waiting. You smiled up at him. You were not going to use your safeword now; you were stronger than that.

He smiled back. Then he started to move his hips, slow at first, then he began to build up a rhythm, his breaths and moans music to your ears. Rolling his hips and thrusting hard into you, he kept his eyes on you, watching with delight as you begged for him, pleading with him for more. 

“You love being fucked, baby?”

“Yes, yes, I love how your cock fills me!”

“My sweet, sexy girl.”

Eventually he reached up and untied your ankles and your wrists. Taking your ankles, he wrapped your legs around his waist, then he grabbed one of your hands and placed it at your core. 

"Touch yourself," he commanded. You rubbed your clit while playing with one of your breasts, teasing a nipple as he fucked you. His eyes burned with lust as he reached for your other breast and squeezed before toying with a nipple as well, knowing how sensitive you were. 

"Come on my cock, my horny little slut."

Hearing his filthy words, you came hard, reveling in this debauched feeling, drowning in pure lurid pleasure. You writhed on his shaft, your hips rolling as you drew out every last bit of your climax until you were trembling.

He held you close and rolled over. Gripping your ass, he pounded upwards into you, staring up into your eyes with an unspoken question.

“Yes, inside me, come inside me,” you breathed.

His eyes shut for a moment, his mouth open as his thrusts went faster and faster before he looked up at you and moaned your name. Holding you tightly, he filled you up, his seed spilling from you as he kept moving until he had exhausted himself.

“Fuck, you’re still as good as I remember,” he said, taking in a deep breath. Then he cupped your face in his hands. “My beautiful lady. Are you okay?”

You nodded.

“ _ Will  _ you be okay?”

You blinked at his question. He stared at you as you contemplated the answer.

“Yes,” you finally replied. Covering his hands with yours, you smiled. A future where Javier was with you, not just as a club member but as a real person, was becoming a reality. You could hardly contain your excitement as the concept settled into your mind. “I’ll be okay, as long as you’re here.”

He smiled warmly at you before pulling you down for a sweet kiss, full of tender promises. “ _ Siempre. _ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen. I greatly dislike the 50 Shades franchise. But it did make certain concepts more mainstream, so I figure Javier could reference that and convince Reader that it’s okay to like things and to accept herself. I hope my version of Javier gave you what you needed, mis cariños. Next part will be back to Arthur & Prison Guard!Reader!


End file.
